


Cool Professionalism

by twilightscribe



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not going to let this affect his reputation at all; he's certainly above that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 240 words  
>  **Prompt:** Hey, I have a prompt that I see all the time in the stony tag, but I wanna see it with 00Q. I want some good old fashioned smut- Bond convinces Q to wear a remote controlled vibrator to work.
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter on tumblr.

There is no arguing with James Bond. And there are certainly times where Q humours him – just to prove a point. That's what this is. He is proving a point. He just isn't too sure what that exact point is.

On the outside, he is the perfect image of cool professionalism; he isn't about to let something so simple as a vibrator (and as unpredictable as that is, seeing as the one with the controls is _James Bond_ ) get in the way of that. He has earned this position and he is damn well not going to let anyone – double-oh agent or not – prove him anything less than what he is.

His legs might be trembling and there might be a fine sheen of sweat along his neck, but he lets none of that show. He can feel ice blue eyes digging into his back, waiting for some crack to show in his veneer, but he never allows it.

This self-control he's prided himself on will not crack so easily. Often, it's the only thing which holds him together on days where the hours seem to pass too long, where the crackle of static on the other end of a communication line is deafening.

No, this is simple; this is something he can deal with and control. The only variable here is his body and, over that, he has some measure of control.

He is not about to lose this game now.

**FIN.**


End file.
